


Fucks not Found

by jenn_mischievious_mind



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Black Hat - Freeform, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hacker, White Hat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenn_mischievious_mind/pseuds/jenn_mischievious_mind
Summary: You hack, that's what you do. Dying to do so freely, wasn't what you had expected. Meeting the weirdest fucking squad; losing the best part of you; falling for a thief : was not planned.
Relationships: Four | Billy (6 Underground)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> The story goes through the all movie, so I suggest you watch it before reading.  
> I don't own any characters other than Eight.  
> English is not my native language, I'm trying to get better at it, please be indulgent.  
> Tried my best to match Ryan Reynold's level of sass aha

This is how you die.

"So you're the one who hacked the wrong guy" You swiftly turn around gasping at the sudden voice in your apartment

"Depends, you’re his hitman? You were ready to run even if it means jumping by the window.

"Nooo, I'm an angel.” You snort at his sarcasm, unknown to you at this moment that he was full of it.

"Wanna disappeared?" he asked taking a seat at the kitchen table eyeing your bags at the door.

"In a body bag? Slowly you make your way to the knives, just in case.

"You are a funny one, aren't you? I know the man you stole from, you won't get far until he got you. But, he emphasized, if you’re willing to do what's right..

"I've already done my part for the flag." Assuming he was American by the way he talks.

"I'm not talking about shitty drug dealers. But evil war-lovers, genocide perpetrators, that kind of shitty so-called human. Those ones that are above the laws with governments' balls in their hands, ready to squish them.”

"That's gross" your brother appeared from the adjacent room. You let your mind consider the stranger’s offer as soon as you look at your confused brother, knowing he was in danger because of you.

“You two look at lot alike.” The guy leaned in, screwing his eyes at you both.

“We’re twin dumbass” your brother answered glancing at you wondering.

“What’s the deal?” you asked considering the offer

The guy smirked, “Well, to be short you die, and then you take down evil motherfuckers without governments’ backlash on you.” He tapped his fingers against the Formica table.

It took 5 minutes.

"One condition, my brother comes to!"

"What's he good at?" he crossed his arms.

"I can drive…Hold on what? Die? Who the fuck are you!?”

"Already to many questions” he rolled his eyes

"He's a hell of a driver, it got him under surveillance when he got chased by 6 police cars after an illegal race back in the States."

"So they caught up Muttley” the guy clucked his tongue

“Hey!” 

"No, you interfered almost ashamed, I told him to stop the car...I got motion sickness."

The guy erupted in laughter, you two watching him unamused.

_

“I’m more like Peter Perfect.” Your brother mumbled as the guy left.

You look by the window discreetly, catching a glimpse of the guy mingling in the crowd. “You’re Muttley bro.”

A week later you got a text. The guy who called himself One had planned your fake death. A random trek in Italy’s mountains, an assumed fatal fall, no bodies recovered.

It was never supposed to be your life. But we all know nothing happens as it should.

Papà went to fight a war and disappeared, you were forced to move in America when you were 6.

Mammà never cope the loss of her motherland and husband. She died of a belated broken heart syndrome when you were 16. 

Both you and your brother were placed in a host family. It wasn’t a crappy family like it’s always the case in some tv show, they were nice and wealthy. The father was a tech engineer, somehow you took interest in his work and start learning to code, soon reading about hackers: white hats; black hats; “We are Legion”, you were hooked and skilled in a matter of time.

When you turned major though, things turned difficult, the host family had to let you go and Internal Affairs of your state caught you looking in their network. Which led to you working as a C.I for them, it was that or prison. Not thrilled by the idea but obliged to cooperate was your new motto.

Your brother had some job here and there but nothing steady, so money from the IA was welcome.

After a year and a half, I.A ditched you, it was rather good news in a way, they’ve erased your past mistakes but said they’d keep a distant eye on you.

So you moved on from your shithole that was the 1 bedroom apartment you and your brother shared and went to your parents’ hometown in Italy. Your brother was reluctant at first as he couldn’t even say hello in Italian, you taught him as your mamma had done it with you but he wasn’t that interested.

Working with people was not your forte, you were too bossy, so you got fired ... plenty of times: from a coffee shop, a rental bike shop and a tourist city tour bus thingy. So you started doing what you were good at, hacking for money, it went well for a few years, never being too greedy - until you hacked the wrong person and got in trouble.

That's how you became a Ghost and ended up in the middle of the California Desert.

_

One had built a squad. No names, only numbers to identify each other. Not calling your brother by his name was a challenge, same for him.

There were 7 of you.

One, the “boss”, a mysterious sassy billionaire who decided to fund his own strike team.

Two, a French blonde woman, pretty cold, a spy apparently

Three, a crazy hitman who couldn’t shut up

Four, a young parkour master and reformed thief

Five, a Doctor, but you heard she was actually working at a Dentist

Six, your brother, the annoying driver.

And then Eight, you, the Black Hat somehow becoming a hacktivist.

Why not Seven? Long story short, it was one more condition you’d submitted to One.

_

_

" _Your focus determines your reality._ ”

“Oh for fuck's sake One, quit your Jedi bullshit!” you loosed your temper typing on your keyboard angrily. An entire week, an **ENTIRE WEEK** quoting Star Wars!

Four and Five laughed in the comm. One braced himself on the other end of the line. Three cut the heavy silence.

“Eight, Chiquita please stop yelling”

“I’m not a Chiquita stop saying that!”

“Ok ok chi…Eight, damn you’re stressful” 

“God, why do I have to team you up!!” One facepalm

“Now what?” Five asked

Radio silence

“Oh so now no one’s talking! What are you, 4?” One angrily called out to you 2.

“Yeah, uh high, literally.” Four answered One, you snorted.

“No .. damn not you!”

“You called me Mate!” Four said offended

“No, shush – Eight are you done with the system?” he was about to lose it.

“I’ve been done with it the second Three called me Chiquita!” you crossed your arms in front of your laptop.

“Hey ..” “We’re not talking about that again!” One cut Three

“Can we get going now?” Two interfered, you heard her bike roaring.

“Finally, some sensed words.” One said wrapping it up.

Four entered the place you’d hacked the system of. Six and Two were not far in case of trouble.

“Four, the hard drive is in the main office. Second floor.” One enunciated, you followed Fours progression with the security cameras.

It was enlivening, stressful, but oh so exciting. When you worked with I.A you were never there when they’d go down in action, it was nothing but boring data researched and dealer’s MacBook.

“Freeze Four, guards coming east.” Switching cams you gave him a safe path.

“Ok, you’re clear. Now to your left, third door then turn right.”

Four got his hands on the hard drive containing all you needed to know about the next target.

“Well done.” One congratulated the team

“Thanks, thanks, It helps to have a sexy voice guiding you” Four chuckled, you blushed, sexy voice? is that even possible?

_“Great, kid. Don’t get cocky.”_

You rolled your eyes at the endless use of Star Wars' quotes.

 _“_ Hum that’s my sister, remember?” Six growled tightening the wheel

“Luke grab Solo, meet up in 15minutes at the hotel. Everyone move!” One instructed you smiled at the thought of being Leïa. Gosh, you were as much of a nerd as One.

Climbing down the jeep Three had rented, you laughed seeing your brother holding Four in an arm lock for a few seconds anyway, Four reversed the lock, pining your brother’s arms behind himself.

You passed by them “Easy with my twin please.” Four wasn’t releasing his hold so you stopped, turning back you lift an eyebrow at Four insisting he let him go.

“Oh!” he lifted his hands in defence taking a step back.

Grabbing your brother by the sleeves as he was about to jump on Four “Come on _piccino_ ” you made your way in the hotel laughing.

Your first big mission started a few weeks after, everyone gathered in The Haunted House as One called it, an old bunker, cheesy name for an HQ.

“You don’t get it, I need a CAR!”

“That’s a car, Six.” Three argued back.

“No that’s a heap, that thing won’t get us through the paved road of Italy, believe me.”

Four and Five were amused by the situation, Three had rent a truck and an old Volvo for this mission.

“Alright, shut up, we’ll get another car!” One declared, Six flicked to Three.

One resumed the mission’s details. Giving everyone their own missions. A simple mission, retrieve a lawyer’s smartphone.

In the midst of it, your hand flew to your brother’s head next to you. The smacked resonating between the walls of the unfinished bunker.

“Why ..why’d you hit him?” One asked confused, your brother was rubbing the back of his head frowning at you.

“Cain’s instinct.” You replied wriggling your fingers for him to continue. Four snorted, Six nudged him in the ribs.

In a few months, you had learned a lot from this weird squad. Learning to shoot was an obligation, Three was insane but a good teacher.

You’d asked Four to teach you some parkour in case of a chase. Six and Four became close friends in a matter of time. Five was nice, but you were never one to be good at making friends. Two was not a big talker and frankly, she scared you a little.

So you spend your free time hacking and reading, on the hammock installed between a dismantle plane and a dead tree. Not far from there you could hear Four skating in the empty pool and three at the makeshift shooting range.

Suddenly,

“EIGHT!”

Groaning you closed your book “WHAT!?

Your voice boomed against the caravan and lost itself in the desert, but you still hoped Four had heard. It was his thing, screaming your name instead of coming to you directly. At his silence, you wriggle out the hammock and strode to the pool.

“What’d you want skater boy?”

He was lying in the pool his board by his side. “Four?” you made your way to the ladder, “hey” you gently nudge him with your foot but he didn’t move.

“Four? you called out worried, “shit” knees hitting the vinyl liner checking if he was breathing, he wasn’t.

“Hey wake up, seriously dude don’t make me do CPR on you, I suck at it!” suddenly laughter erupted in your ears. Six appearing on the edge, Four caught your hands to scare you.

“Pranking you..he tried to breathe in, is always the best sis!” he laughed even harder at your confused face. Still kneeling at Four’s side, he was chuckling looking at you, until he wasn’t, catching a glimpse of worry melting with anger in your eyes.

Punching his left shoulder, you hurried out the pool. He stayed on the floor watching you go.

“Don’t make me do CPR I suck at it!” your brother was still laughing his brain's out.

_

“What was that?”

Lifting your head from your book, Four leaned on the dead tree near your head.

“A real bad joke?”

“No I mean, why’d you hit me?”

Sighing you clasped your book closed for the second time today “you really got me worried, happy?”

“No, you propped up on your elbow at his answer craning your head to him, I didn’t mean to scare you.” His warm hand slide in your hair at the base of your neck, he leaned in, letting you enough time to push him away if you wanted.

"Sorry" he whispered, his lips pressing in your temple gently, warmly for a few seconds. Catching yourself leaning in you almost fell off the swinging' hammock as he released his hold, he grinned and left not saying anything more.

"What the hell Four!!" you yelled at him, an ounce of a laugh in your voice, his own laughter filling the desert's silence.


	2. Florence

Who had this fucking idea?

One had refused that you got out the truck since Italy was were you lived. Apparently for Six it was okay, since he was in the car moving at 160per hour. That’s how you ended up in that stupid espresso truck Three had rented. Feet on the dash, trying to concentrate on your laptop, unfortunately Three was trying to learn Italian next to you.

“I’m gonna kill him!” You said through greeted teeth, he was shamelessly butchering your mother tongue.

“Be nice Eight.” Five chuckled over the comm. The mission was going smoothly at first, exchanging jokes with Six, Four sending pictures on the group chat from his view up there. 

Eventually everything went south real quick. It distracted you from the urge to shoot at Three.

“You hit one more person and I’m walking?” you heard Five in the comm link, your eyes widened.

“You’ve hit someone?!” you yelled at Six. 

“Grazed him really ..” he tried to convince you

“Totally smashed him, One added, 10/10!”

“Imbecille!” your Italian resurfacing when in stress.

Four scoffed in the comm link “How come she can speak Italian and you cannot?

"She’s always been the better twin” Six hissed avoiding another walker

“Definitely.” Four answered in a hushed tone. 

Brushing away Four’s comment you got impatient “One, I need access to that phone!”

One growled "Bossy, ever so bossy!“

“What did you guys do in there? Why are you covered in blood?” Six inquired, you could hear the disgust in his voice, between cursed and screeching tires, as obviously they were chased by the lawyer’s own TAC team. 

“ The head, neck, and face are very, very vascular. So it’s a lot of blood.” One vaguely tried to explain.

“Oh Eight I think they kill a mafia guy in Italy! You pressed your temples at your brother’s words. 

The lawyer’s phone needed facial recognition more specifically retina recognition… so naturally Two scooped his eye out. What a first mission!

“One for Four?”

“Yeah, go for Four.”

“ We need you.”

“ Of course you need me. I’m here.”

“Remind me, where the fuck is here?” 

“ Here here. Like, here?” Four continued, his evasive answers made you grin.

“Specificity.” One added

“ Here. Right effing here! Top of the Duomo, like we talked about. Look up. Where you going?”

“In the wrong direction. Please help them.” You sighed, Three spun his revolver your way.

“Get that thing away from my face Three!” he grimaced returning to his book

“Oh shit, coming down! Four announced… Coming up North, down on Via de ..via de ..there’s so many fucking vias in Italy! 

“Via De Cerretani.” you cleared

“Yeah, yeah” he sighed annoyed

At some point you momentarily removed your earpiece since your brother was screaming and cursing. Mammà would disapprove.

“You gotta lose that police chopper!” Four was perched on the Sagrestia Vecchia following the Alpha Romeo through Florence’s alleys.

You hacked the chopper on board cam “I have eyes, I’ll tell you when they lose you.”

“dov'è il bagno? …. dov'è il baaagno?..” Three repeated 3 TIMES, you glanced at him really annoyed, fingers itching to unsheathed.

“Buongiorno Uno” he answered at the sizzling talkie.

“Shit’s gone, we’re supper fucked, Four needs an Uber!”

“Way ahead of you, papi!” a loud bang coming from above the truck startled you.

“Buongiorno Quattro” Three started the truck.

His accent really made you cringe. Removing your feet from the dash you dip your head catching a glimpse of Four on the top on the truck.

After a few seconds, he got down and squeezed himself by the passenger window, you scout next to Three with a huff.

Gunshots, and cussing resonated in the comm link.Unconsciously biting your thumbnail, you kew your brother was a good driver but it was stressful. Four leaned in watching the chopper cam on your laptop. His blond hair falling into his eyes, you spotted brown flakes in the emerald green of his eyes. He was so close you thought your heartbeat had sync with his because you felt like adrenaline had rush in.

For a second you locked eyes, he smirked at you, immediately self aware of your agape state you nudge him away from your laptop. One was screaming at everyone in the car, Two was screaming back at him, her French accent even more pronounced. Five lost it in Spanish against Six and One. 

“Ok, the chopper lost sight on you, make the best of it little bro.”

All of sudden “Wannabe” blasted into your ear, you chuckled at your brother’s music taste, until Three announced two black suburban were tailing the green Guila Quadrifoglio. Four reloaded the grenade launcher, you eyed him apprehensive, he just smiled at you like a kid on Christmas day.

“Six fake ‘em out mate, I’m coming to you!” reaching for his skateboard behind you.

Few explosions later you urged them to make in on time at the rendez-vous point.

“You got a superhero on the squad!!” your brother praised Four, these two really got along real quick.

Focused on your next escape route aka arguing in Italian on the phone with the docker you didn’t hear the commotion in the car, the tires screeching, shattering glass.

“Whoa, shit!” Six screamed.

You gasped, feeling something was wrong, a deep pain in your chest you couldn’t explain, furrowing your brows you breathe in trying to chase it away, thinking it was the adrenaline rushing out.

Three stopped the truck at the construction site where you had to meet, him and Four got out gun’s at point.

You got out the truck a second later, your own gun in hand, still feeling weird “Ok let’s get the fuck out of my mother land bef..” you freezed, your eyes landing on the green car.

A deafening silence invaded your ears, the sound of you gun hitting the concrete resonating until your brain caught up, you understood the sudden unknown feeling. 

“NOOOOOO” you cried out running to him, feet skidding on the debris. “Come on baby brother, no, no, no, no” you cradled his face in your shaking hands, your vision blurry with tears, you pushed your forehead onto his, hands bloodied. “please, please” you begged sobbing, murmuring prayers.

He was gone. You were unable to feel his presence, unable to feel his emotions through that unique bond twins have, you felt lost, incomplete.

The harbor was the final way out, no one said a word as Four and One put Six in a transparent body bag.

The boat drifting away, Three came out with a bottle of booze and some pizzas, like, the fuck man pizzas right now? You denied the drink, if you were to drink you knew you were not going to stop until you black out. You sat on the edge of the stern, eyes glossy a blank expression on your face. One stood by your side, his behavior cold but uneasy.

“Here’s a toast to a kid I liked.” Three lift his glass

“Are you crying?” Two mocked him

“We didn’t even know his name.”

“We don’t know any names.”

“What was his name?” You didn’t want to say his name, you didn’t want to burst in tears just by saying his name. 

“It doesn’t matter. He was a good man.”

You didn’t expect One to say that, yes he was but in the end what did he knew about your brother.

“I thought I managed the risk. I’m sorry.” One softly concluded not looking at you

“Did you guys had anyone else…family?”

“I think you’re looking at it.” Two told her nodded your way cautiously

They all look at you gravely, please stop you screamed internally; I don’t need your pity, I need my brother.

“Risposa in Pace Fratellino” you whispered as they toss his body into the unforgiving Adriatic Sea. Here you were, the only one left of the Y/L/N family.

After giving One the last update on the phone they’d got, you went to the cabin, to steal a moment alone, cry without a bunch of strangers around. But you bumped into Four.

“Hey ..” he hesitate, searching his pocket he lifted his hand, showing the Cross necklace Six had attached to his stir.

Four didn’t know how much this cross meant to your family, and that did it, bawling you let all your sorrow out clutching at the cross.

Tears you hadn’t shed for your parents, as you try to be tough for your mother when papà disappeared, and then for your brother when mammà died. And now for him.

Carefully Four wraps his arm around your frame, offering some warmth and comfort. Something you thought you had definitely lost an hour ago. Muffling your cries in his white sweater, he held you tighter as he too felt his pain, you heard him exhale and breathe in trying to contain his own tears.

After that it was not the same with Four. Two said once that you did what she called a “transfer”. Meaning you were treating Four as your little brother, but it was definitely not like that, it was something else. Something One had prohibit.

Back at the Haunted House in the California desert, you hadn’t slept all the way ‘home’, you busied yourself packing Six stuff and bring them back in your trailer.

One was standing in the cargo plane, in front of the metal storage cabinet, in which each one of us had to store personal effects, will, things like that, if you happened to die.

He handed you Six’s key.

“Hold on to it, will you? he furrowed his eyebrows retrieving his hand, When that mission is over, I’ll open it. Well if I’m still here.”

He nodded understanding.

“I brought him into this, …”

“… He said there was nothing he’d rather be doing with his life. That prick.” One was oddly compassionate

You shook your head trying to hold back tears, if you hadn’t hack that asshole back in your hometown, your brother wouldn’t be dead. Two’s French saying was in loop in your head, “Avec des si, on mettrait Paris en bouteille” “With Ifs, we could put Paris in a bottle.” but your guilt was still there, hanging tight. 

Wally’s head on your thighs you couldn’t care less about his drool staining your jean, watching the night fall on the California desert, the scolding sun giving place to the starry night, the sky virgin of light pollution you could see so much of the vault. Wally barked scaring you and made his way inside. “Ok big guy, good night.”

Passing by the empty pool you sat on one of the old lounge chair, when you arrived it became your hangout with your brother and Four, even though it was mostly Four’s area. 

Sometimes Five would pass by on her way to the “gym cargo” as they called it. Four would settle on the edge of the bowl, while you lean on an lounge chair, your brother in the bowl tossing a tennis ball to each of you, tonight was the exception,your brother was not here, tears were, only Four didn’t stay on his side. 

He didn’t ask anything, he squished himself between you and the armrest. Wrapping his arms around your shoulders, face again his chest you sobbed. Being held by him was foreign at first, only used to your brother’s hugs since you’d left your hometown. As he brushed away your hair from your wet face, you looked at him, his mouth slightly opened, brows furrowed slightly, your hand reached for the crease between it, easing it with the pad of your index, his gaze locking with yours at your gesture. His hand brushed a last strand away, burying itself in your hair. He kissed the same spot on you, lingering, nose nudging his sharp jaw, his breath grazed your cheek. Lips hovering each other’s, there was a flash of hesitation that crossed his features, your lips closed on his before you could think. He tightened his grip on your waist, bringing you closer, your cold fingers brushing his cheek. Suddenly shame struck you.

Jerking away from him, stumbling on your two feet, you pressed the heel of your hands into your eyes. Kissing Four while mourning for your brother felt so wrong. 

“Eight..wh ?”

You cut him “If this is coming out of some misplaced sense of guilt, don’t bother.”

He opened and closed his mouth “What the.., you kissed me Eight ..!”

“I .., your voice wavered, I’m not myself right now… “ You had kissed him first, what were you trying to say, yeah he kissed back but argh the fuck was happening in your head. Avoiding his pained look you turned around, fleeing the situation.

“It’s not, just so you know, some misplaced guilt.” he watched you disappear into the night, your trailer alight few meters away.


	3. A Matter of Seconds

The second phase started a few days later, One went to recruit a new guy, a former Deltas force.

After meeting at The Haunted House, giving the new guy a tour, you all went to the closest Diner for a late lunch. One introduced the new guy as Seven.

  
“How come you’re not Seven by the way?” Five asked you, then look at One, who did not acknowledge her question.

“Because she's an eight.” Four shrugged

You scoffed. "Who gave you the right to rate me, skater boy?"

“See, the sarcasm removes 2 points.” He tilted his beer to you. Neither of you mentioned the night at the pool since then but there were lingering glances heavy with meanings.

‘Careful, she's a feminist.” One said feigning to be afraid, focusing on some device in his hands.

“Don't forget, the Feminist can access your bank accounts in a second.”

He points at you with a smirk, acknowledging your point. They resumed the welcoming talk for Seven.

“ When you’re dead, you get to stop all the bullsh*t. No more DMV lines, no more shopping Christmas.” Three pulled a face reminiscing his past life.

“Or backstabbing girlfriends. No more getting arrested by the pigs just for being naked or just usual stuff. You know, being naked, getting drunk. Casual stuff.” Four added.

You shook your head, a smirk forming on your face. Four’s old life looked interesting.

Seating at his right on the booth next to his, you glanced at him when they all focused on One’s magnetic little show. He caught you starring so wriggle his eyebrows to you, focusing back on the table ahead you hide a growing smile by taking a sip on your coffee. The guilt had diminished, in the grieving process you had passed from the denial and isolation to a quick depression then acceptance but it was taking time.

One explained the mission, a Coup d’état, replacing the evil shithead Dictator of Turgistan Rovach Alamov, with the Democracy-loving brother, Murat Alamov. Four poked your arm.

“You’re a ten by the way” he whispered.

“Shut up!” you punched his shoulder laughing, his presence and to be honest being in this weird squad was helping, you didn’t trust yourself to go through this alone. They didn’t pity you, per contra, they were pushing you forward, they were caring, each one of them in their own way.

Back at the base, you were showing Four a suite of connectors he would have to do during the mission, but he was clearly not paying attention. The old TV was playing this fucking Beaver show, and there was no way to turn it off, One had rigged the thing!

Four was poking your sides, enjoying his time alone with you. Footsteps approached the trailer, you swat Four’s hand, he smiled letting his tongue lick his under lip. Seven entered the trailer, eyeing the two of you suspiciously. After giving a new passport to Seven, this latter became nosy.

“Hey, what do you know about One?” he looked at his new passport

“We usually don’t ask about One” you responded annoyed at his presence, it’s not that Seven was a bad guy, but he kept asking stuff he shouldn’t so it was annoying.

“He loves Wally the dog, you sighed as Four began to talk pointed at the English mastiff drooling on the floor, he’s obsessed with this Beaver show. I think he’s an orphan actually. We got a little bet on if you want to put some money in.” You hit his arm, he widened his eyes wondering.

" _sciocco_ " you rolled yours in disbelief. Four always does that, sharing too many details and talking so fast you would have to muffle him to make him stop.

“It’s an interesting crew you got here. How many missions’ you guys run?

“Counting Florence?” Four put the passports back in the drawer, brushing your arm on the way

“Yeah.”

“One.” You answered in unison

“One what?”

“Well, actually, no, there was, um, this like mini-mission, so maybe one and a quarter. It was in Sicily. But Florence.., absolute shitshow. I mean, if I wasn’t there, probably more than one of us …dead. Four realized as he said it, he looked at you with an apologetic look. You just look at your laptop trying not to react.

“Are you f**king kidding me?” Seven started to agitate.

“I don’t fuck around.” Four said offended. He glanced at you still feeling shitty and fearing your reaction.

“ You realize I just buried myself in front of my family and friends, right?”

“Yeah, One told me about that, Four said genuinely interested while you started closing your tabs, Big military funeral. Guns popping, flags. It’s pretty cool. I mean in my funeral, there were five people there, and two of them left before the end. It is tough watching your mum cry at your grave though.”

“At least you had proper funerals, Seven.” You said coldly, unplugging the charger cable a bit too angrily.

“ Yeah.” Seven sighed, how was it for you Eight?” Seven turned to you.

“It doesn’t matter!” Closing your laptop, you stride over Four’s legs, petting Wally on your way out.

“Wait, fuck, sorry .. Eight I got carried away ..” Four started to get up but Wally did first blocking his way.

Waving him off “Yeah, as always.” Your throat dry as that fucking desert, acceptance was not easy.

“What’s her story?” Seven nodded your way

“The cold guy from Florence, .. her twin brother.“

Seven furrowed his brows, watching you mount your fat tire cruiser bike.

Later at night, you were at the dry pool as always.

“You didn’t answer.” His voice cracked through the perfect silence of the desert. The Moon spreading her pale light on him on the other side of the pool.

“About what?”

“Why Eight? You should have been Seven..”

... you took a deep breath, few seconds passed.

“I was born 8 seconds before my brother.”

You heard a whispered “fuck” coming his way.

“I argued with One to get this number. Thinking about it, childish move, but now …, it means more.” you played with the cross around your neck. “My mother gave it to him you know, the cross, you scoffed, I was incredibly jealous until I learned that she gave him because he needed it the most. You knew him as a joyful teen playing around being sassy, but he’d always needed an anchor and mamma thought God could be his.” Lifting the necklace to the sky, the moonlight started reflecting on the silver cross.

“Mamma knew I wasn’t one to believe, yet I prayed for him. Perdonami mamma” You mumbled to yourself.

“About earlier, I’m sorry…” Four began...

“Enough talking about me! You cleared your throat, Naked and drunk huh? Wanna tell me more about that?” you reminisce the talk at the diner.

He laughed getting up from the edge “What, it never happened to you? Never got shit drunk and ran butt naked in the streets?” He straddled your lounge chair near your feet.

“Oddly, I wanted to stay off police radar.” He chuckled

Lifting an eyebrow, he taunted “Drunk on a beach, skinny dipping, never?”

“As funny as it sounds now, I didn’t want to die, especially drowning. How’d you come so far in life?”

“Skills!” you pushed his leg with your foot scoffing at his answer. He rested one hand on your calves, you fall silent enjoying each other’s presence.

“I miss him.” He dipped his head as he said it. They had really become friends in an instant, you remember the first time you arrived at the Haunted House. It’s like they were lost brothers, Four said something about music and they bonded immediately.

Straightening you nudge his leg gently this time, scooting closer, your left leg bend over his lap, he looked over, and you just opened your arms, smiling softly. His hands were so warm around your waist, carefully resting your head on his shoulder, your own arms hugging his broad shoulders. He suddenly tightened his embrace, a sharp inhale escaping your mouth at the sudden action, one of his hand slowly going up your spine setting in your neck. You caught yourself closing your eyes letting your fingers brushed his buzzed haircut, he shivered.

“If I kiss you, you’re not gonna run, are you?”

“Please don’t run.” He whispered, his lips faintly brushed yours before you rushed into the kiss as if to catch up the moment you’d lost last time.

"Okay, definitely not running away, he chuckled kissing you again standing up, you still in his arms, he made his way to the bad replica of a Mexican Abode where he had made himself home.

Your hands ran down his bare chest, up his toned arms and firm clad buttocks.

His kisses trailed down your collarbone, mimicking your hands on your soft body. Soon his hand was where you wanted it most, biting his neck in response he groaned tilting his head for more.  
The pale light of the moon shining on your body through the broken shutters, the cold night of the desert contrasting with the heat emanating from you both.  
His warmth in yours, you were writhing under him, he made you reach some highs, eyes never leaving each other’s features, your bare body clad with sweats holding onto each other for dear life until coming undone, all the rage and stress from the missions gone for a moment.

“We could get kicked out …” you were still a bit out of breath, outrageously and gloriously nude

“What One doesn’t know … can’t hurt us” he mumbled against your shoulder, you half laughed. His fingers trailed up and down your bare spine, “I thought the all deal with being dead was freedom?”

“Feel free then” you smiled smugly, no sooner had he smiled back he disappeared under the sheet, you laughed, tucking the sheet away to watch him.


	4. I need a Backdoor

“Why is Wally wearing a straw hat?” Five asked entering the Haunted House followed by the big dog, you immediately looked at One;

“It’s hot out there!” he shrugged

“It’s a desert, One!” she took the hat away from the dog, flinging it on the other side of the room “It’s nonsense.”

“That’s not nice.” He started sweet talking to Wally, petting his belly, it was definitely embarrassing to watch, until Two cleared her throat.

The lawyer’s phone had gave you Rovach’s Four generals – hacking their previous transmissions you intercepted calls and mails, one in particular was your next move, they were going to meet Viktor, a notorious arms dealer in..

“Las Vegas has more facial recognition software than any place on Earth.”

“They actually employ the best hackers, White Hats, in case someone tries to break in their security system. I’m good but they’re like 10 of them and they’re better, trained and all”

“I should have got one of those.” One said out loud, you silently flicked him off.

Three was loving this already “Oh, I know what I’m gonna be.”

“Choose your disguises wisely.” One insisted

Four grinned at Two and Three “So we’ll just hang out in a Las Vegas Suite, while you do the dirty work?”

And Four was right, One had booked a Suite in one of the best Hotel Vegas had. You were enjoying the suite pool overlooking the green penthouse, where Five was on the treadmill facing the desert view. One was putting his stupid disguise on; you had laughed so hard when Three came out of the 3rd bathroom looking like a very bad wax sculpture. Thank god One didn’t saw them before they took off or he’ll had abort the mission.

“Care if I join? ” you recognized Four’s British accent, he removed his shirt, before you could say anything, thank god he was not stark naked, yet you were already drooling.

“If we get caught, I swear to god I’ll drown you in this very pool” you look above the edge, watching Five running.

“You worry too much.“ He seized your waist sliding your body to his, water splashing between your bodies as he pressed you against him, you gasped. “One left, Five has the talkie just in case, and she’s gone for a long run on that bloody engine.” He lifted an eyebrow waiting …, slowly leaning in and biting his lower lip was your answer. Who knew an infinity pool could overflow so much ..

Spread on the bed in nothing but knickers and crop tee, cracking the last bit of program you needed, you felt the bed dipped behind you. Four sprawled next to you, his warm hand brushing your thigh until it rested on your hip. One and Three were out there, trying to access Viktor’s personal data. The comm link was on speaker on your laptop,

“Do you think she gets off hacking stuff?” you rolled your eyes at Three’s question, he still didn’t get how the “communication link” work.

“I don’t wanna know! One said in total disgust. That brain of yours is a mystery to me.”

“Ok, cracked it. And Three? You’ve ruined my climax!”

Four almost spit his water, trying to contain his laughter.

“Coglione” you muttered, Four regained his composure rolling on his chest.

One sighed “Thanks Eight, now I have an image planted deep inside my brain.” 

“Bet it’s in black&white, old man.” you mute your end of the comm link, and One cut the line.

You look at Four on your left, he was resting his head on his arms, resting his eyes. Your ring finger gently brushed the scar on his left eyebrow to his temple. “You know we have a saying for that” 

“Hm?”

“Did it happened when One found you?”

“Not sure we can talk about that..” a flash of hesitation crossed his feature

You look at him jaded “Yeah like what we’ve done so far is totally allowed by One..”

“It’s not the same.” he kissed your wrist

“Okay” you shrugged kissing the scar on his temple, 

“I fell … well someone could have saved me, but didn’t and I fell .. from at least 5 floors”

“Holy shit! Ooh wait ..someone ..the backstabbing girlfriend?”

he just nodded pursing his lips “Girlfriend ptsd, just my luck!”

He pushed you on your back, capturing your lips with his.

“Hey, I’ve got you, you know that.” You sounded serious all of sudden

It took a second to sink in “Same here!” 

Back in the desert for at least 2 days, Four insisted on doing some parkour training, teaching you some new moves, Five joined while Two watched from afar over her sunglasses.

“Should I be scared or confident?” you asked totally not reassured about the jump you were going to take. Four scoffed “Confident 100%, what kind of question is that?!”

Five was as hesitant as you “I can do a lot but that’s scary, I don’t want to break my teeth.”

You nodded her way then looked down to Four “I’d rather keep mine too.”

“Come on!” he clapped his hands from the ground,

“We ain’t Wally, stop doing that!”

“Why are the chiquitas on the plane’s wing?” Three asked Two

“Why do you think. Training.” She answered unbothered, Three shrugged going back in the Haunted House.

“You’ll have to come down,” Four kicked the ladder down

“ ¡Cabrón!” Five stomped her foot making the wing wobble slightly, you quickly grabbed her arm for stability.

“Please don’t do that! you panicked a bit, let’s jump and kick his ass, okay?” you proposed. She smiled, taking your hand.

1 of the general Two and Three killed in Las Vegas, gave you where Murat was “imprisoned”. Ni Hai Tower, in Hong Kong. Never been there, could be cool you thought. On the way to the private jet you were talking to One “Just be real careful coz this shit is pretty fragile, one crack on the screen and we’re doomed!” when Seven’s voice boomed from few meters behind.

“Hey, One, you ever plan on calling me Six?”

One glanced at you very subtly before shouting back, “No.”

“Okay.” Seven chuckled

Since he joined he kept asking about being Six, One refused to tell him who was Six, it was playing on your nerves. Since Four told him your brother was the one who died, couldn’t he do the math from there! But again, you were Eight so the all number thing was a bit fucked up.

“Why can’t we tell him?” you asked him

“It won’t change anything.”

“He’d stop asking!” you argued, playing with the cross around your neck, you look back catching Four’s soft gaze.


	5. Die Hard

“I’m not mean, I’m brutally honest. Five you got any band-aids?”

“Here we go sarcasm, can’t you communicate like a normal person.” One turned to you

“He’s kidding me, right? you look at the others - You’re kidding me, you’re the master of sarcasm, prendila in culo da un ciuccio imbizzarrito!”

“And Italian now, see, no communication skills,”

“Stop bickering like an old couple!” Five argued 

“How many times do we have left?” Two asked Seven in the cockpit “About 3 hours.” She rolled her eyes.

“Green lantern sucks that’s all I’m saying,” You sat back, hands up defensively.

“Seven hold me back!” One feigned to stood up

“Ok you two, TIME OUT!” Five threatened you with her index, you mimed zipping your lips.

Two hours later you were finally on solid earth, you met up in a market to eat something and review details about the extraction. 

Three and Two were acting weird, when Seven implied something happened between them in Vegas, you carefully looked at Four. One intervened, you gulped, he could kick you out the team in a second. He asked them if it was a matter of love, or just sex. Two insisted it was only sex. One approved her answered. Four gently kicked your foot under the table in a reassuring gesture.

The night fell slowly on Asia’s World City, you geared up for Murat’s extraction. The plan was to use the sky’s crane to go from building to building, gas masks for a grand entry on the main hall, and a zip line for extraction. You look at yourself in the mirror, wearing all black and suit up like a spy, you kinda liked it, damn you were far from Italy and your barista job.

Before that you met Four in his room.

“You be careful up there, okay!”

“Yes m’am,” he cockily smiled, while packing his abseiling equipment. “By the way .. about what One asked Two and Three…,” you let the question hanging.

Four’s lips closed in a thin line, his green eyes searching yours “We…,“ loud knocks on the door scared the shit out of you two, followed by Three’s voice telling Four to move his ass. 

Your post was at the end of the zip line, laptop on top of a barrel, One was supposed to meet you there later to pick up the target.

Four and Seven on the cranes, Five in the lobby, Two and Three waiting for their go-to.

“Team set – Target set – it’s your call One.” You announced on the comm. You felt like a fucking MI:6 agent or something.

“Hit it, guys!” One spoke.

Five launched the laughing gas, Two and Three entered the lobby a minute later, heading for the lift.

“Five, I got a transmission, someone is calling the police from the security post!” you heard her groaned preceded by a loud bang.

“We’ve got 13 minutes from now!” She cursed , you launched a chrono on your laptop. 

Four secured the zip line on his side, One arrived to secure it not far from you. Murat’s bodyguards became agitated because of the crane overhanging the penthouse.

Two and Three were on their way up. While Four decided to take a dip to avoid the bodyguards. One ran to the other side of the building.

“Skinny dipping” you let out snorting.

Focusing on the chrono you realized 60 seconds had passed and Four was still underwater.

“One … have you ever seen Le Grand Bleu? Four ain’t the main role!” you stated with a warning tone.

“That’s a good movie.” Two intervened shortly

Seven insisted Four was going to drown, but One stayed radio silent. Biting your lip, you became agitated; until Seven took over and shoot in the pool glass near Four, allowing him to breathe through the bullet hole. You let out the breath you were holding; shit One what the fuck man, you thought!

Police Sirens were being heard in the distance, the bodyguards left the pool area, you gave Four the go-to.

“How you doing over there? You having fun yet?” One asked Four on the comm, whom was abseiling and installing high intensity speakers on the windows’ penthouse. “Anyone ever asked you dumb questions when you’re ninety stories up?”

You sighed “Don’t distract him please, he has already lost time,”

“Yeah mom” One sighed “You care way too much for the boy, Eight,”

“Mate, Four cut One, you’re really ruining my flow right now, you know that?”

Neither of you came up with a smart answer, fortunately One moved on pretty quickly. 

Time came for the second hit. One launched the audio in the speakers, the THX synthesized crescendo, you saw the glass shattered because of the high frequency. And then it was the 4th of July without the pretty colors. Gunshots were fired from the entire penthouse. At some point you wondered if from where you stood you could receive a bullet, so you curled up a bit behind your laptop and the barrel. 

Apart from Three being under nitrous, everything was going as planned. Four had the target in no time.

“Bad news, I got a lift with 3-armed douchebags coming up. And more guys that were on the floor below, coming up the stairs, also armed .. for whatever that’s worth.” Switching the view cams, you saw Two and Three stuck at the stairs.

“15 minutes, time’s out” Five called out.

“Shit, police are crowding in the lobby,” You look around for One for direct advice, but he was nowhere to be seen until you look above “One, what the hell are you doing on the crane!?” you asked over the comm. “That’s ..that’s high,” was all he said.

They were surrounded and Seven for the second time tonight ended up saving their ass, maybe he wasn’t that bad after all you thought. They obviously got so mad at Seven for exploding the pool and drowning the all penthouse, almost killing Two.

You heard some screaming, looking above your screen like a meerkat you saw Murat Alimov sliding down the zip line. You detached him at his arrival, but he started running away, leaving you wondering but seeing Three hot on his tail you understood, this latter tackled the target to the ground. You groaned flinging your arms up “And now you’re hitting him, really!?!” Two landed next to you, followed by One.

“Your toy boy is stupid” you grabbed Two’s carabiner

“Tell me about it.” She sighed, reloading her gun

“Can’t one of you stop this dumbass!?!” One pointed at Three still beating up Rovach’s brother

You both shrugged.

“You’ve picked this dumbass.” Two said

One excused Three’s behavior to Murat Alimov, he asked you to take him quickly to the elevator.

“Sir, this way” you held his arm urging him forward the lift.

“Come on Four. We’re moving,” One came running behind

“Just go, I can’t get across. They cut the zip line,”

You stop dead in your tracks, still holding Murat.

“Four …,” your voice was low even though everyone could hear you in the comm.

You heard gun shots and Four cursed.

One stopped behind, talking to Four, you were processing your next move. Shoving Murat to Two, you grabbed the pearl handle-gun Three stole and ran the opposite direction.

“Hey that’s mine chiquita!”

One swirled on himself seeing you run “We’re not waiting for you just so you know.” One voice echoed; you heard the elevator’s door closing.

“Four what’s your location?” you asked while running.

“Eight, go!”

“Where the fuck are you?!”

He sighed “I’m going for the crane!”

“Meet you there,”

You arrived at the crane’s feet, hardly breathing, “Shit I need to work on my cardio,”

“Eight!” you heard from above, Four jumped down next to you.

“See, you got out!” you slapped his chest for worrying you. Voices from the crane distracted you.

“Run!”

Four started running followed by you, but it wasn’t just a run, it was full parkour shit and you had no choice but to follow him.

Soon your charger was empty, 2 guys were down, 1 got thrown over the edge by Four, meaning only 3 left.

“Why are we climbing!?” You yelled at Four as he started running up the ledge.

One of the assholes started throwing grenades at you, like it wasn’t enough. Then you look ahead, Four jumped on 4 pylons and turned to you.

“Shit, Shit, Shit!!”

“COME ON!” The adrenaline took over, your legs jumped, feet joining on the 5 square foot platforms on top of the pylons. Four got a hold on you when you reached him.

“Shit!” you let out nervous laugh. “I’m a newbie in parkour remember?” But immediately you felt trapped, the douchebags were shooting at you. Suddenly a loud explosion had you two look up, your eyes widened as a bunch of I-beams fell from the sky crane.

“WHOA!!” Four yelled, shoving you inside the pylons corner, shielding you with his body, you grabbed onto him as hard as you could, trying to shield him as well. You tried focusing on something else than the heavy metallic sound the I-beams were making. Directing your attention on Four’s deep voice cursing and breathing loudly.

Screwing your eyes shot, you felt Four’s arms tightening at each thunder like sound. All of sudden the rattles sounded far away, a white silence filling your ears except for your heavy breathing. Locking eyes with Four, he pressed his forehead on yours. “Let’s go,”.

You resumed your escape, climbing down the pylons, without being seen, calling out the squad to give your position. Four was leading the way, but a shadow caught your eye. Before you could say anything, Four had been ran into by the biggest bodyguard, propelling the both of them into the empty. You froze, an image of your brother dead at the wheel flashed in your mind - not again - Until you heard a loud bang and Four cried out, he was alive, you ran to the edge, and saw them like 6 stories under, on a net, fighting.

“No, no, no” you look around, trying to come up with something until you saw a rolled fire hose.

“Big Mclane energy” grabbing the hose you tied it up to your waist, not thinking any longer in fear your brain you’d stop you, you jumped. Screaming like hell on your down, until the hose came to an abrupt stop, the knot immediately untying under the pressure letting you free fall 2 meters. Slamming on the metal net, the shocked knocked your airway for a second.

You groaned “..Never again!” propelling yourself up with difficulty. The adrenaline kicking in you ran to the big guy, jumping on his back and tightening his neck. It didn’t last long till he threw you off him with one arm, going on with punching Four. Between Four’s grunts breaking your heart, you heard the team arguing on the comm’. Seven yelling he’ll not let the both of you behind. Crawling back to Four, the big guy pushed him over the edge, himself falling a bit backward, a gasp escaped your dry throat. Fortunately, Four’s foot got stuck in the orange plastic net, you no longer cared that the big guy was still there, you had to go for Four. The big guy was determined to catch Four to crush him himself. 

“GRAB MY HAND!” you extended your arm over the edge, facing the void, his left hand grazed yours, but a foreign hand slide around your neck.

“NO!!” Four yelled, writhing trying to reach the ledge. 

The fall had already knock out your lungs so it didn’t take long before your vision became fuzzy. As the guy chocked you, your eyes rolled to the back of your head. Your mind drifted to your brother, his warm hug before he got on that green car, his cheeky smile never leaving his face, his hand in yours at your mother’s grave.

“It’s only the two of us now.” A tear rolled down your face.


	6. White Flag

“Remember when Five said if you’re ever left behind in a mission, he’s not coming back for you.”

“hm, Seven said he was going to change that.”

“Because you trust Seven now? Four lifted an eyebrow, you shrugged.

A whizzed cut the humid air, the choke loose down, allowing you a sharp intake of air followed by multiple coughs.

Seven had snipe the big guy right in the head. Your brain took a second to recover from the lack of oxygen, Four hanging above the void flashing back into your eyes, you crawled to the edge. “Four,” your voice was harsh, he hunched his body upward, grunting while you reached for him. Grabbing your hand and the net he hoisted himself up to safety.

You laid down holding onto each other “I’ve got you” your voice wavered, Four nestled his head on your chest, arms around your middle. He was breathing hard through his nose, the blood slowly coming down is head.

“Will you now get down, eaglets!” One’s annoyed voice filled your ear.

“Five, you sighed, I think I broke a rib.”

“Make it 3.” Four groaned trying to stand up.

The adrenaline rushing out you had trouble standing, Four and you stumbled in the freight elevator holding onto one another. His hand never leaving yours.

Soon crashing into the back seat of the Mini R55, a sense of warmth filled you seeing the team around you. Catching Seven’s eyes in the rear view mirror you nodded a thank you at him. He had break the rule. It’s not like you could blame One, he had warned you, if you were to get caught during a mission, he’d left you behind, for the sake of the mission. You breathed in deeply trying not to freak out at what just happened. Five was already looking at your ribs, pressing into your sides to feel anything abnormal.

One had called a “meeting” as soon as the sun would be up, so you had a few hours to tend to your injuries. Watching yourself in the big mirror bathroom, only in underwear, new bruises started to appeared on your ribs. Lifting your arm, a bruise was spreading from your waist to under your sports bra, another on your right hip. A faint red in a hand shape around your neck-this one was heavy- your fingers grazed the sensitive skin, you hissed.

Catching a glimpse of Four in the mirror reflection, you removed your hand almost shameful, he looked behind him before coming in and locking the door behind him.

“Give me hand would you” he took the gauze from your hand.

He stood before you, his jaw clenched and eyebrows furrowed at the sight of your bruised body, he sunk to his knees slowly brushing your sides with hesitant hands. Warm breath fluttered on your injured skin, his forehead on your tummy he sighed, your fingers running through his dust blond hair.

He then talked for the first time since he entered the bathroom “I really thought I’d lose you up there.”

“Well same here” you chuckled bitterly, he wrapped the gauze around your middle.

“I mean, I can’t afford to lose you Y/N!” He never used your name lightly since you’d told him.

“What we’re doing, this … job in itself, we can die, for real, anytime, we’ve learned that, painfully.”

“That’s why I’m asking you to be careful, if I’m in trouble, that’s it you run and…”

“Would you? You cut him he looked at you shameful, “would you let me behind?”

“No.” he admitted

“I thought I had been clear. I’m not losing anyone else.” 

You kissed his temple before leaving to surround yourself with ice bags and rest.

“You good?” it was the first time One had spoke to you since, yet not entirely showing real concern, casually leaning on the kitchen island, munching on some crackers.

“I’ll live,” You walked past him grabbing a few ice packs from the freezer, you weren’t mad at him per se, but slightly deceived. Ever since Six passed, a weird bond created itself between One and you, you weren’t sure what kind or why though.

“What’s between you and the boy?” he was serious, not like when he’d ask Two and Three, he was dead serious this time.

“Like Two said, transfer.” Hand in his bowl you took a handful of crackers, ice packs hanging in your t-shirt.

Finally at ease in your bed, body clad with ice bags you slept off the pain, you didn’t feel Four kiss your forehead before going back to his room.

In the morning you meet up at the market. Seven and One started violently arguing. Seven revealed his name, Blaine, and ask Four his and yours. He insisted that he had just save both of your life, which was true.

Four hesitated looking at One “It’s Billy.” You look at him with fondness, you knew his name since a while now. He did look like a Billy. 

And everyone felt like revealing their name, Camille, Amelia, Javier….Well,

“Don’t look at me I’m not saying my name,” you leaned on the truck.

“Thank you, EIGHT! “ One emphasized on your number.

You liked this squad but saying your name was a no-go, for now at least, it implied saying your brother’s name too, because you knew they’d ask.

Seven tilted his head to you, clearly upset. Four smirked, he obviously knew your name.

One took a low blow with that argument but the mission resumed. Flying to Turgistan was the next move. The plan was to hijacked the TV radar to broadcast Murat’s speech instead of his evil brother’s. 

Later on, you ended up in the back of a truck with Five. Just for assisting really. Seven and One were infiltrating the main power generator of Turgistan.

“Really FBI this set up” you nodded looking around you

“One’s idea, you know how he is.” She waved her hand at the monitors.

Within minutes One was completely ruining it. The guy they were trying to convince was not biting it. Five tried to help…

“Noor’s dead, say is dead!” Five rummage her papers

“paper, so archaic.” You mumbled to yourself, she threw you a paper cup, still rummaging the notes about the others generators’ head of power plants.

“Wrong guy is alive. Fuck!”

You started to laugh, Five panicked on the comm “Just recover, recover.”

Hearing One over the comm you completely lost it, “He was found with a belt tight around his neck in a unfortunate masturbating accident.” Five froze “One, shut the fuck up!”

Tears of laughter were rolling on your cheeks until Five slapped your thigh “Help me with him!” You unmute your mic, still laughing “One fucking hell, abort!” Four’s slang was creeping on you.

Five and you were totally dumbfounded at his ramble, worst is, it worked somehow. 

Hours later you were ready to launch phase 1.

“Let’s go change the world.” One activated the inverter’s TV radar, Murat panicked in the inter comm saying he couldn’t go live. Then his face appeared on every TV of Turgistan. One broadcast it from his phone.

Murat gave his speech perfectly, concluded “It’s time for a revolution. Rise up and let’s take our country back!” 

White Flag by Bishop Briggs started playing in the broadcast.

“Wh..who picked this?” One inquired almost offended.

Five and Seven both looked at you and Four.

“You’re welcome,” Four lifted his finger – One clearly unamused looked at you.

“It’s a good song,” You agreed with Four

“This… No.” One sighed loudly

“It’s perfect!” Four argued

“That’s subjective!” One put an end at the discussion, sulking.

Four raised his fist your way- fist bumping- you were pretty proud of your choice.

“FOUR!!” you stood up clumsily from the bed with your tablet in hand, headphones on, only wearing a bra and sweats short. “This one is perfect!” you yelled through the building, focusing on White Flag’s lyrics, a grin on, you didn’t see Four rushing to you until his naked torso collided into your side.

“One’s coming, like right now!”

Running through the sandy corridor you slid in the bedroom, throwing everything on the bed. There were too many belongings of yours in the room “shit. Kitchen!” Grabbing back your tablet you saw yourself in the screen, “shirt!”

You’ve never walk -semi-run- so fast in your life. “Hey Uno!” Trying not to sound so out of breath as you had just sat on the dismantle kitchen bar as he arrived.

“Is your trailer too small?” he immediately asked

“… I need more space,” you pointed at your Nasa shirt

“That’s an awful joke.”

“Learning from the best … “ you taunt staring intently at him.

“So,” he changed the subject when Four arrived this latter glanced at you. “We’re good? video, inverter?”

“Yeah, yeah hum Eight was telling me about it, just need a tiny detail and I think we’re good.” You nodded, trying hard not to drool at his state, shirtless and shorts hanging low, you averted your eyes quickly. Yeah you were working on the last details before he walked in the bedroom looking like a Greek god and you got handsy.

“Great, now you, missy, can go back to your trailer,” One pointed at the door then to Four “and you can put a shirt on.”

You rolled your eyes, taking your best teenager voice ‘Yes, MOM!”

He flicked you off without looking back.

“Shit!” Four heaved himself on the edge of the window, you waited a minute, before jumping down the bar, tiptoed to Four who had his face in his hand. Yours eagerly padding his toned stomach. Some words whispered in his ear made him look at you.

“Luv ….” his Brits’ accent coming out rougher at the sweet name, he saw your eyes changed as soon as he said it.

“Fuck!” he lunged to you, caging your face in his hands and pressing his lips to yours, you giggled inevitably, hands on his low waist you step back to the bedroom, falling on the bed you squealed as he grabbed your thighs to anchor them around his hips.

One fired the bombs placed by Two and Three at the bottom of Rovach’s tower, destroying his statues and freaking him out, just what you wanted.

Back in the car on the way to the boat, you watched the streets’ CCTVs. You were blown away by the people following Murat’s words without doubts, News around the world were relaying the coup underway. Phase 1 was a success. 

Settling on the boat everyone started to suit up.

“So I get a gun!” you beamed as One handed you an USP-45

“I’m not sure it’s safe after all.” He tried to retrieve it from your grip

“Three carries a gun, I think we throw safety away at that moment.”

One thought about it for a second. He handed you a second gun.

You kept a comm’ open for Two and Three just in case.

“Two, you’re good?” you called in her comm’

“The party is going crazy,”

“Great, we’re on our way. Over.”

// 

“Three, what’s your ETA?” you waited a few seconds “Three?”

“you evil fuck!” he angrily yelled 

“That’s…, not an ETA..” 

Then you heard a loud crash, him scream and another crashing sound.

“Tell me you’re not dead, you idiot!” you let his comm’ open, updating One on Three status. 

One wasn’t worried “He’s a strong motherfucker, he’ll make it.” 

He was right, soon hearing gunshots and Three trash talk you caught yourself smiling relieved, this crazy dude is immortal!

Four got out the cabin as you passed by it “Ooo I love the wetsuit!” you eyed him up and down.

The corner of his mouth quirked up “Hands off lady,” he looked around for Five or One, “It’s to cover your cute ass out there,”

“And I’ll cover yours,” you swat his wetsuit-clad butt, he swiftly caught your hand and shove you into the cabin before the others could see anything. “What..,” his lips eagerly pressed on yours. Kissing you like it was the last time he’d be able to do so. Seeing his confidence fading in his eyes you hug him tight “It’s gonna work out,” as he tightened his embrace you saw One over his shoulder, at the door, watching you. Since when was he there you didn’t know, and right now you couldn’t care less. He disappeared as you kissed Four’s cheek.

“Is there metal in there?” One nodded at your neck, he didn’t assess anything about earlier.

You shrugged “I don’t know” strapping a knife at your calf.

“Leave it here”

“I’m not leaving it here!” you sounded offended

“Leave the cross here Eight!” One argued back

Groaning you removed the cross, kissing it, storing it in the inside pocket of your duffle bag.

“When will you stop defying everything I say,”

“You see any cross,” you dramatically pull your collar

“You know what I’m talking about,” he left to drop the submarines.


	7. Haunt the Living

“Time clock, guys let’s go!”

Riding the hors-bord was fun not gonna lie, better than any Disneyland ride.

“Side doors opening. Subs in place,“ you announced "Four the comms?”

“Comms cut. we’re good.” 

You got on the Kismet, guns at point except for Five. Two and Three joined everyone at the rear of the yacht. Three was in bad shape, limping and making a mess of blood everywhere he’d go. Being his grumpy self, he rejected Five’s help, he was fine.

Responsible of Murat you were always in contact with him, and so hacking the military meeting room to hear his brother’s bullshit.

“Listen closely. The enemy is us. We must target him not where he is strong but where he’s weak. Hospitals, to take away his safety. Schools, to take away his future. Youth, to suffocate his hope. Commence gas attack.”

His evil speech made you shiver, this so called human shit head.

“Murat you got to step in, right now!” You heard Rovach’s voice being cut off and Murat taking over. “Join me, brothers. So you don’t have to kill your own people again.” You let out the breath you were holding.

“Murat has the high ground” you keep the squad informed, then turned to Three. “Hey G.I J,” you handed him his Kevlar.

“They have some fancy food up there.” you rolled your eyes knowing he was going to ramble.

One mimicked you “Really? Tell me more about that. Don’t hold back.”

“This fish soup they call… labu… labuan…” Three was ranting, obviously because he was stressed as fuck.

One had heard enough “I’m fucking kidding. Focus.” But Three wasn’t done yet, they started their usual quarrel. 

“It’s so delicious, man. They put this little cheese on it.”

“Does it have to be on the walkie-talkie? And we’re all standing right here. Yeah?” 

“Don’t you give me attitude, okay?”

“Over and out,” One warned

“I…” Three quivered, holding back his rant, you patted his shoulders holding back a laugh. 

“Okay, Rovach’s in his panic room,”

You ran to the engine room.

“When I pop this, the magnet pulse lasts for 15 seconds.” One pressed the screen. “Welcome to the world’s biggest magnet.”

"Four, still on top?” One inquired

“Always” his cheeky voice boomed in the comm

One gagged, he got the wrong idea all alone. We split then, Two and Three went to the second deck. Stepping on the main deck Five followed One, while you followed Seven, the 4 of you hiding behind low walls, ready to activate One’s magnet.

“Fuck!” you cocked your head at One’s voice.

“Ah, fucking American-made! The fucking chip fell out.”

“What?” Five almost yelled.

You sighed “I told you to be gentle with it!“

“The chip fell out!”

“Well, fix it.” Seven argued

“I can’t just fix it, all right!” The phone is very fucking complicated.”

“Give it to Eight then!” Five pushed One’s arm, you extended your arm exasperate.

“CONTACT” Seven suddenly yelled. Redirecting your attention to the shore, you saw a bunch of military guys ready to shoot at you. Seven and you immediately covered One and Five, the guards dropping dead in an instant.

“Wow,” you look at the mess on the shore and at your gun.

“Hey,” Seven handed you a mag “it’s us or them.”

The shooting roused the bodyguards on the main deck, they started shooting, great.

“One! put the phone down and use your gun.” 

“I got it, I got it, I got it” he almost laughed, this old man really!

“GRENADE!” Seven yelled pushing you backwards out of harms way.

“ONE!” you screamed

It all went so fast, the grenade left off the floor in a fastens, sticking on a wall far from you, people flew around the boat, smashing into the walls, hung on the metal parts of the yacht.

“Alright Baby Yoda’s on board” you muttered to yourself watching the scene unfold before you.

One kept oo-ing at his own device, not expecting a result like this one. 15 seconds out, they all fell down from the walls and began heading for your area. One pressed it. They flew to the other side.

“Holy shit!“ 

The bodyguards had chest armors, made with metal that’s why they were moved around like puppets, One and his giant magnet being the puppeteer.

“Wow I mean, I wasn’t "sure” sure it’d work. I had a suspicion, but I, uh” One ranted while you 3 look at him in disbelief, he wasn’t sure? … "God, this is all so fucking dangerous.” 

“I hate you so much!” you threw him your empty mag.

“Move!” Seven lead the way

“Hey, hey! You like that phone now, motherfucker?” One kept ranting at Seven who didn’t even care.

“This thing is amazing.” he was like a teen who’d seen tits for the first time.

Three and Two were covering the stairs, Three was wowed by the magnetic field. 

“Stop fucking around. We gotta find Rovach.“ One acted like he wasn’t wowed a second ago.

“Yeah well he’s ass is still in the panic room.” you show him the CCTV of the room.

“The backdoor is near the kitchen, the deck above.” Two reloaded her gun, and tightenned her ponytail, you look at her, she was damn too gorgeous for a gun fight.

“Four, still with us?” you called in

“You have to move fast,” he huffed “This boat is fucking huge, they’re coming from everywhere.” 

You ran up, Seven and One leading while Two was covering behind. You never leaving Five’s side. One stood up ready to enter the kitchen when a shot fired from inside. One dropped down, activating the magnet in a flash. The 8 guards came flying into the walls, followed by utensils like sharp knives..

You slide next to One “you good?” 

He seethed “I’ll live,”

“Let’s go” Seven motionned to you for cover. Standing behind him a hand on his shoulder. He shoot at the remaining guards Two hadn’t shot yet. In the corner of your eye you caught One’s juggling with the phone before it hit the ground.

“More guys coming” Three announced

“Flashbang!” you threw it in, before coming in with Three and Seven, getting rid of the incoming guards. The boat started moving.

“Magnet! Where is the magnet?” Three screamed, there were too many guys for you 4 to handle.

“Fix the phone!”

“I’m trying! The screen is cracked!” he yelled back at Seven, next to you.

“I TOLD you to be EXTRA gentle with it!!”

“Fuck you Eight!”

The look you gave him, if he wasn’t your boss you would have shot him! Three and you shot a few guys coming east.

“We get it! One yelled exasperated “They’re dead!”

“Stop yelling at us!”

“Shit.” Seven sighed. "They got our position. We need to move.”

Two ran to kill the engine.

“We should split up.”

Seven and three took off, you stuck with Five and One.

Five went to talk to a security guy pined to the wall by some rotisserie meat fork “What the fuck?” 

As soon as she approached him another guy sprung out, before you could cover her, she dodged his fist, grabbed a extinguisher ready to smash him, you look at her proudly, but the thing flew from her hands heading to guard’s face. One had activated the magnet again.

“I feel like a Jedi.”

“That’s not how the Force works!” you rolled your eyes.

Rovach’s head of bodyguards ran into the kitchen, you held up your gun to shoot him but One pushed Five your way, so the guard would follow him not you 2. His sudden concerned for his teammates, had you baffled for a second.

“Five, flush him out.” he groaned ino the comm

‘Go, go’ you guide her to the deck, looking back at One, he kinda had it handle, still fighting with the bodyguard on the ground.

“Find Rovach. I’ll distract the guards.” Four stated in the comm.

“I’ll cover Five! Five and Eight going for Rovach.” Five held your shoulder glancing back while you lead the way. 

Sudden explosions had you tumble against the railing, Five grabbing a hold of you before you could trip over for a dip.

"Thanks” you look at your watch, it wasn’t supposed to blow now.

“One, bad timing!" 

He only grunt back, nearing Rovach’s suite, you were still shielding Five behind you, shooting at anyone coming your way.

“I’ve got four guys on me. I’m on the upper deck, and I’m screwed.”

“Come on Four,” you muttered to yourself.

“We’re in Rovach’s stateroom.” Five announced as you stealthily entered the panic room.. the asshole coming out of it as soon as you entered without seeing you.

“One, Rovach is leaving with a guard. What do you want us to do?” Five asked while you covered the door.

One ignored her, “Four, where are you at?” he asked over the comm

“One, please help me!” Four’s strained voice echoed in the comm, something was wrong, your heart clenched.

“Four? Give me a hint, buddy.” you could hear One running. 

Waiting for his next order you became agitated hearing Four’s cry of help but you couldn’t let Five on her own. You started breathing in and out loudly to calm yourself, you still had to protect Five and yourself.

“What’s your 20?” Seven asked One “Anybody got eyes on the target?”

“Negative,“ you answered Seven

“I don’t know my 20. Stay off the channel.” 

You look at Five, One going out of his way was unusual..

“I’m going for Four.” One stated. ”Four, where you at, buddy?”

“You’re breaking your own rules.” you could hear Seven’s smirked, your lips twitched.

“We gotta move,” you ran to the safe-boat area, since Rovach couldn’t board a boat anywhere but here.

“Hey” Five squeezed your arm, then look ahead, a hors-bord was getting away, with Rovach in it. 

“One,” you tried to focused back on the mission, “I got a shot, your call. It’s right now!”

“Don’t shoot!”

“But…” you lowered your gun. But you had no time to worry about Rovach when you heard Four cry out as a cracking sound resonated in the comm, a gasp leaving your lips. Before you could yell at One to help him, Five snapped you out of it when she screamed seeing a guy coming. He shoot once, you shoved Five behind you, shooting back he dropped dead. 

“Eight, you…” Five hold your arm

"Y/N…” Four whimpered your name, his voice so low you could barely hear it. Heart clenching, you stumble on the railing.

“It’s a big ship. Say something, pal.” One was still looking for him

“He’s going to kill me.“ 

“Billy stay with me…” Five glanced at you, your eyes became teary, you bite your lips holding a groan.

“Eight” One warned as you used Four’s name.

You tried to regain your composure, ready to shoot, but your hands were shaking. The yacht had become unusually quiet, most of the guards were down. You heard a single gunshot on the upper deck.

“There you are.” One’s voice sounded relieved. “Cleavers”

A silence then Four’s voice cut it “Whut?”

“It’s TV show, come on let’s go, fucking Millennials. Eight focus.”

“I am focus!” sniffing you let out a sigh, you shook your head at Five, but she didn’t listen.

“Eight has been hit, we got to go.” you hissed at her.

“Shit, Eight?” Four inquired, worry in his voice.

“I’m fine,” you grabbed the railing holding your side “it grazed me.”

“She’s not! Shut up.” Five put your arm around her neck leading you up the stairs.

“The ship is still sinking guys!” Two interfered

“Murat?’ you called out in the comm. The thump of an helicopter drew nearer.

“Meeting point!” One called out

Five run to the upper deck followed by your limping ass, soon collided with Two and Three.

“Hey lovebirds” Five joked

You look around still alert until One appeared in your peripheral vision, he tapped your shoulder in reassuring gesture, eyeing your side, you nodded. Four followed, holding his right arm. He held you close until it was your turn to board. Aboard the chopper, you made a sling out of a shemagh for him while Five argued with you to stop moving.

“It’s just a bruise” he muttered to you while you tied it around his neck “hey” you finally looked at him, worry still filling your eyes. “Gah” you cried out at Five patch your own injury. Four chuckled at your stubbornness, he kissed your forehead as you leaned on him slightly. No one cared about how close you were with Four, everyone was focused on getting the shithead.

It was one of his choppers, so no doubt he’d get in to save his ass. And he did. Seeing Three was about the choke the Rovach’s guard you scoot closer to Four, but staying alert just in case.

As the chopper was nearing a refugee camp, the all team had a hard time seeing the desolation in these camp. No human-being should live that way, no child should be out there seeing people die, this isn’t a life, it’s surviving day after day without knowing what’s to come.

Seeing One’s face you understood why he started this strike team, so somewhere someone could do something governments were afraid to do, or were not willing to, to keep their privileges.

This camp was one of many Rovach’s liked to gaz. One opened the chopper’s door, Rovach immediately tried to bargain for his life. The chopper lower down, One did what he had to do, what he might have dreamed to do. He shoved Rovach out the chopper, 3 meters fall with a lovely welcome ceremony from the rebels leaving in the camp. Sticks and stones, punches and kicks, revenge.

The team watched as the people get their revenge on Rovach. Everyone sighed, finally, the team’s first mission was done, a success.

Four discreetly intertwined his fingers with yours, you look at him, you’d never imagine finding someone after cutting yourself from the world. Looking around you smile at this new crazy family. One would argued on that obviously.

The chopper did a pit stop near a base in the desert.

“I told you, bruise.” Four removed his arm from the sling to get dressed properly. You punched is arm, he flinched. “What’s with you and scaring me!”

“I’m not the one who got shot.” he said lifting an eyebrow, you frowned, he was kinda right, he looked around “Damn I’m sorry alright, and you scared me too luv! ” he took your hand in his swiftly kissing it.

After a few minutes you watched as everyone was looking far in the distance in silence. “Are we posing for Vanity Fair or what? Let’s go home!”

Getting on the jet, you went to talk to One, about what happened on the boat, as he was not there yet, you sat in his seat in the cockpit.

“Y/N huh?” you turned your head to see Seven in the airlock.

“Blaine,” you smiled, now he knew your name.

“Hey by the way, I’m sorry about your brother,”

“We don’t talk about Six,” One’s voice startled you.

“..Why’s that?” Seven asked him as he walk past to his seat.

As he wasn’t answering you stood up in the cramp cockpit “Because it makes One cry,” letting One sit you patted his shoulder. “We got to talk, old man.” You left the airlock almost crashing into Three. 

“Bring us back to that fucking California desert papi!”


	8. One, but not done

Seven sighed as One disappeared when it was time to pack everything “Is he always like that or is he just being purposefully annoying?”

“How the fuck would I know?!” Three slammed a crate on the ground, holding his back like an old man.

“Who?” you were all packing the mission’s gear in the Haunted House.

“One,”

“Purposefully, no doubt!” you chuckled.

Later you knocked on his trailer door,

"Old man, we have to talk,”

“Let me guess, you want a bigger trailer so you and skater boy could go at it, not gonna happen,”

“Hum .. not exactly, look I know it’s the first rule you told us about, and we broke it, actually 4 of us broke it. We’re human One,”

He sighed “I just.. need you to be focus on the job.”

“We are fo-..”

“Getting shot prove that you were focus,” he threw his phone on the desk

“Alright you got a point,”

“These numbers are for your own safety,” he stated angrily “but I guess now it’s all fucked up.”

“Not necessarily, I mean, now we all know each other better, we have better bonds,”

“Tell me about it,” you smirked at his saying “… actually don’t,” he furrowed his eyebrows as you chuckled.

“Think about it,” you pointed out as you were stepping out “this team, could do so much more,”

He nodded and something snapped.

“Hold on,” he rummaged through a drawer to finally hand you a silver key, his eyes changed for a second “Might be cliché but he would have been proud.”

Smiling slightly at One, you left to open your brother’s safe.

There were photographs, a few envelopes with the same cachet and a P/O box address on it.

One of the photographs, in black and white yellowed by the time showed your Mamma and Papa at your age in front of the Coliseum, looking happy as ever, the warmth of their smiled enveloping you instantly. Another one with your Mamma in swims wear gracefully sat on the sand, holding both of you. You were so tiny, wearing terrible hats and frowning at the sun. You found yourself laughing, a tear landing on the envelope’s corner behind the pictures.

Setting aside those pictures, you flicked the envelope open. Eyes scanning the document multiple times you were not sure what you were reading. Palm against your agape mouth, you read the main text.

“Dear Anonymous donator,

We would like to thank you for all these years of generosity. Your help has given access healthcare to people in dread need of it. With the help of caring people such as yourself, we have been able to afford the construction of a new volunteer centre, which will provide a facility to help maximize the amount of lives we can save.

Your last donation in date had us all profoundly touch and grateful.

We will never not be thankful enough. We wish we had a name to put on the facility’s wall. But we respect your privacy and so we’ll stop asking from now on.

All proceeds of your donations advance our lifesaving mission.

Thank you, dear anonymous donator.“

The tears blurred your vision until you couldn’t see through it. He had found his anchor.

You cried, not of sadness but of proudness. For you he was still the kid throwing stones on the neighbor’s roof, the one who couldn’t sleep on stormy nights, the teen who cried when his crush rejected him. He was your anchor for years.

One paid you much more than you needed to live. You assumed now your brother had donated the payment. And all these years when he worked multiple jobs… it all became clear.

“You were the better twin, baby brother!” You mumbled to yourself.

Weeks later the Donations continued yet the anonymous donator had a found an alias.

Six

Passing by the pool you stopped once more before leaving the scorching desert until One would need you.

Weeks ago you brother was laughing at you on the other side of this very pool, these memories were gold now, they didn’t make you sad anymore, you grinned remembering him holding his chest while laughing on the ground, little fucker.

“Hey luv,”

“Hey,” he sat next to you on the edge of the empty pool

“So we’re out?” His hand snaked around your waist bringing you closer.

“Not for now,” you smiled thinking about this time spend with this weird squad, eager for a new operation.

“So where shall we go until next,”

“You’re ready to stick with me? Are you mad?“ He laughed as you touched his forehead for any kind of fever.

"Banged my head a few times yeah, but I’m pretty sure I’m mad…about you.”

“God you spent to much time around One.” He gently reached for your jaw turning your head to him, the blush creeping on your cheeks not helping to hide that you actually liked that he was ready to come with you anywhere, he leaned in for a quick kiss.

The warm air and sounds of busy streets of Italy passing through the ajar window woke you up. Looking at your watch on the bedside table you immediatly turn your back to it, snuggling back into Four’s chest. Too early. The night was short.

“What do you say about Transylvania?” he mindlessly ran pattern on your back with his warm fingers.

“For what? Vampire retreat?”

“Hiking, but I can bite” feeling his teeth of soft spot on your neck you squirmed.

“Aouch, alright, we’ll go to Transylvania tomorrow. I got to see my brother first.”

He nodded, his smile sliding off.

“What?”

“I’m…I’m not really comfortable with…mourning,” he played with your fingers on his chest avoiding your look “I ..uh..”

“Calm down babe,” you straddled him, the sheet sliding down your bare body “I’m not asking you to come with me.” You chuckled at his concerned face, and his lost of attention at the sight of your naked body.

He sighed, “You know he was like a brother to me…” you tilted your head watching him

“That would be weird..” you removed your hands from his

“shit no not a brother,” he caught your hands putting them right back on his chest" a .. a best friend,“

"Stop talking,” you leaned in, enclosing his lips with yours. His hands immediatly reached your tighs, you felt a shiver ran his chest as your finger brushed his skin from his throat to his navel. A firm squeezed on your thighs made you giggled, he was so easy to trigger.

He sat up, one of his arm tightly set around your low back while the other snake to your back, his hand holding the back your neck. A lovely mess of tangled limbs in silk sheet was all you were. You pushed him back on the bed, holding his hands up his head.

You nibbled on his earlobe, and chuckled when he groaned at the ministrations trying to fight your hold on him. He could easily removed himself from your grip, guess he wouldn’t this time.

Finding your way down his neck, chest, navel … taking your sweet time until you reach the point of no return. He gasped, his head lolling back on the pillow “God I love Italy,”

“Ciao brother” cross seating at the grave of his fake death, there were flowers already with a cup of mochaccino beside it, you laughed, only One person could have done that. Glancing at your own grave, you shivered at your name engraved in the marble stone.

You recall the all mission as if your twin was there listening to you, “This one is for you, and the next, and the next.” You breathe in feeling tears coming up, “I kept your cross,“ you scoffed, "you can thank Four for that. As long as I have it, I’ll have you, mammà and papa with me promise.” kissing the cross you left a single tear rolled down your face.

One knew how to be a ghost, perfectly, no one could trace him, anyone but you. …. The gps tracker in his watch helped. If he knew, he’d probably wouldn’t be happy, but hey he is your cash source can’t lose an eye on him.

“So, that’s your secret!” looking at the little boy in the playground whom looked like the man beside you.

“Shit! He jumped

“Hey,” you grinned leaning on the grid, sliding your shades down.

“Aren’t you supposed to be OUT of Italy?” he groaned

“It’s my homeland One, what’d you expect?” you pointed at your wig and shades “Disguise,”

“It’s always better than Three’s in Vegas,” He joked “You’re kicked out, it’s immediate,” He stated, not even believing it himself.

“Yeaaaah, I don’t think so,” you nudged his shoulder. A ghost of a grin appeared knowingly.

"Do you follow everyone, or are you my private stalker?”

“You really wanna know!?” You shifted on your two feet, he got the idea that everyone had a stalker in the name of Eight.

“Cleavers,” you used his own line

“Shut up,” he answered tired of your shit, resulting in you laughing a bit too loud.

Regaining a sense of calm you felt he was still uneasy about you seeing his son. “Your secret is safe with me old man,” He nodded a tight smile on his lips, and somehow he knew he could trust you.

“Haunted house, in a week.”

“Noted.” Saluting with two-fingers you took a few steps back still eyeing him with fondness, proudness, maybe not just a cash source in the end. He flicked you off, a bright smile spread on your face.

“Where’s Four by the way?” he called out

“Somewhere on the roofs, he can’t help it.”

He lifted his head, you took this time to disappear around the corner.

Calling Four you stumble upon his voicemail “Skater boy, you better bring down your cute ass. We’re heading back to the Haunted House in a week. Mission 2 is coming. Love ya!”

A week later

“Please don’t,”

“One, I only hugged her for a second,” you rolled your eyes. Five was still holding your shoulders.

“Tell me you’re not going to freak out everytime two of us are close,”

Two had a grin on, Five was being clingy on purpose. It had been a month since you’ve seen everyone, except Four and One. You had missed everyone, Five especially, after the parkour lessons, the incident on the yacht you had become close friends.

“Hey squad,” Four let his skate rolled until it hit a wall. He reached you kissing your cheek, then sending you a wink as he took a seat next to Three. You eyed One, holding a laugh, Five carefully removed her hands from around your arm. Four looked dumbfounded as One sighed, staring at you. He then flung his arms in the air.

“Fucking Millennials!”


End file.
